Still I Miss You
by kyungsoonim
Summary: Lagu ini, semua tentang kesedihanku. Penyesalan yang terlambat, harapan yang sia-sia. Tetapi tetap saja, hatiku ingin menemukanmu lagi. MyungYeol story.


**Still I Miss You**

Don't like, don't read

Yaoi/BL

Main Cast: MyungYeol

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Angst gagal /?

[!] Kalo mau dapet feelnya mending bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya INFINITE – Still I Miss You

**[Awas typo bertebaran readers] **

Apakah kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu ?

Apakah kau ingat saat kita tertawa bersama ?

Aapakah kau ingat saat dimana kita memulainya dan mengakhirinya ?

Apa kau ingat semua kenangan itu ?

Langit bercorak jingga itu terlihat jelas mengingatkanku tentang senyumanmu yang tak akan pernah bisa untuk ku lupakan. Tahukah kau aku merindukan senyuman itu ? Ku rasa, air mataku tak akan pernah jatuh ketika mengingatmu, ku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. Hari ini, aku melewati jalan dimana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku rasa tak apa jika hanya mengenangmu untuk sementara, aku rasa tak apa jika aku masih memikirkanmu, aku rasa cairan bening itu tak akan terjatuh saat melewati jalan ini. Dan aku rasa itu adalah **sebuah kesalahan**.

_Tears won't come – I thought I'd be okay  
So I came to this street for the first time in a while  
But I guess it was a mistake_

-myungyeol-

_Bruk!_

"Ya! Kalau sedang berjalan itu lihat-lihat dong! Cappuccinoku jadi tumpah kan" omel seseorang padaku.

Ternyata aku menabrak seorang namja berparas cukup tinggi dan tampak sibuk dengan bajunya yang terkena tumpahan cappuccino yang dibawanya.

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja" Aku pun membantunya membersihkan noda pada pakaian orang yang ku tabrak dengan mengelapnya menggunakan sapu tangan milikku.

"YA! Jangan sentuh aku" namja itu berteriak layaknya seorang yeoja yang sangat kesal.

"Mian, aku kan hanya ingin membantumu saja" Hah, namja ini galak sekali, akhirnya aku hanya menyodorkan sapu tanganku agar namja itu membersihkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu" ujar namja itu lalu mengambil sapu tanganku dan mengusapkannya pada bajunya yang basah.

Tak beberapa lama, namja itu mengembalikan sapu tangan ku sambil menatap wajah ku.

"Lain kali, perhatikan jalanmu"

Oh sial, tatapan mata kami bertemu dan mata huzel itu mampu membius ku dalam sekejap. Wajahnya terlihat begitu manis, pipi chubbynya yang menggemaskan, poninya yang terjuntai cukup panjang, kulit putihnya yang begitu bersinar di mata ku serta bibir plum yang benar-benar menggoda bagi jiwa ku. Mataku terus menatap namja itu menelusuri tiap lekukan wajah namja manis dihadapannya tanpa sedetikpun mengedipkan mata, takut jika kehilangan sosok itu sedetikpun.

"Kau mendengarkan ku tidak ?" namja itu melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya dihadapanku.

"Eh ? a-aku mendengarkanmu" terdengar dari suaranya saja aku sangat merasa gugup.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lain kali berhati-hatilah" namja itu hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku.

Namun, ku tahan lengannya. Namja tersebut cukup terkejut dan bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ku lakukan.

"Waeyo ?" tanyanya bingung.

"A-aku, K-Kim Myungsoo" hanya kata itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibir tipis ini.

Otakku sudah berhenti bekerja, keringat mulai berjatuhan di dahi ku, degup jantungku terasa begitu menyiksanya, mataku terus menatap sosok yang mengangumkan itu.

"Eng ? baiklah Kim Myungsoo, bisa kau lepaskan cengkramanmu ini ? ini terasa sakit"

Tanpa ku sadari, ternyata tanganku terlalu kuat mencengkram pakaian yang dikenakan namja manis itu. Hanya saja, aku tak mau namja manis itu pergi dari hadapanku, aku tak mau melepaskannya.

"Ah, m-mian" ternyata aku masih saja terlalu gugup.

Akhirnya ku lepaskan tanganku dari si namja manis itu. Namja itu pergi begitu saja, nampaknya ia masih merasa heran, mengapa tiba-tiba namja yang menabrakknya itu tiba-tiba memberitahukan namanya dan mencengkram bajunya begitu kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan yang singkat bukan ? tapi mampu membuat ku tersenyum jika mengingatnya. Hingga akhirnya, kami bertemu lagi di halte tepat di jalan itu, apa kau ingat ? Saat itu moodku sedang memburuk karena sekolah yang begitu melelahkan. Kebetulan aku membeli ice cappuccino untuk menetralkan rasa panas yang menjalar di tubuhku karena terkena teriknya sinar matahari siang itu. Saat sedang menunggu bus, pandangan kita bertemu tetapi kau sama sekali tak mengingatku bukan ? padahal saat itu jantungku rasanya ingin copot, dan hatiku bersorak kegirangan karena bertemu kembali denganmu.

Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu kau kelelahan membawa setumpuk buku yang ada di tanganmu, dan tubuhmu mengeluarkan keringat cukup banyak. Kau berdiri di depan halte dengan membawa tumpukan buku tebal itu karena tak dapat tempat duduk. Sebagai namja yang tangguh, akupun menawarkan tempat duduk untukmu, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, ternyata bus sudah lebih dulu datang dan kau juga sudah menaikinya.

"Hey, apa disebelahmu kosong ?" tanyaku pada namja manis itu saat di dalam bus.

Tangan indahnya melambai-lambai dihadapanku dan wajah cantiknya menatapku aneh.

"Kau bisa lihat bukan, disini kosong" ujarnya sambil menunjuk bangku disebelahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, itu sih hak mu lagipula bus ini bukan milikku, jadi siapapun bebas untuk duduk dimana saja" jawabnya enteng dan terkesan dingin.

Kududukkan tubuhku dibangku sebelah si namja manis itu. Aroma tubuhnya menyegarkan fikiranku yang semula memburuk menjadi lebih baik. Ekor mataku terus saja memperhatikannya, mulai dari keningnya yang mungkin akan lebih indah jika bibirku menempal disana, pipi chubbynya yang memaksa tanganku untuk menahannya agar tak mencubitnya, matanya yang begitu indah, dan tak lupa bibir plumnya yang membuatku harus menahan hawa nafsuku untuk mencicipinya. Nampaknya ia sangat lelah karena membawa buku-buku itu. Aku masih menggenggam satu cup ice cappuccino yang belum sempat ku habiskan karena terpaku saat bertemu dengan namja manis di sebelahku ini.

"Tampaknya kau kelihatan sangat lelah, kau mau ?" tawarku yang menyodorkannya ice cappuccino itu.

"Woah, apa boleh untukku ?" ternyata dia menyukainya.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang dan menggemaskan.

"Tentu" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Gomawo, kau tahu saja aku sedang kehausan dan ini adalah minuman favoritku" akunya.

Namja itu meminum ice cappuccinoku itu berarti secara tak langsung kami berciuman! Hah, kenapa wajahku memerah memikirkannya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu ?" suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kim Myungsoo. Kau ?"

"Lee Sungyeol"

Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Manis dan hangat. Wajahnya tampak bersinar dan teduh jika tersenyum seperti itu. Kalian tahu ? namanya terdengar begitu indah di telingaku. Dan mungkin nama itu akan lebih indah jika diganti dengan **Kim** Sungyeol.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu ya, tapi aku lupa dimana" nampaknya ia sedang mengingat kejadian saat itu.

"Kita memang pernah bertemu. Di jalan itu, kau ingat saat aku tak sengaja menabrakmu dan bajumu terkena minumanmu ?"

"Ah, ya aku ingat, kau bocah aneh itu kan"

Mwo ? apa katanya ? bocah aneh ? memangnya wajahku ini aneh ? bukannya tampan ? murid-murid di sekolahanku saja memuja ketampananku yang patut diacungkan jempol. Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menjawabnya, bahkan otakku tak dapat berfikir. Dan nampaknya ia sadar dengan ucapannya ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahku.

"Eh maaf, habis kau memang aneh. Menabrak lalu mencengkram lenganku dan memberitahukan namamu. Apakah itu tidak aneh ?" ia menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Maaf, hanya saja saat itu aku…" kurasa aku tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi.

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta"

-myungyeol-

Begitulah, sejak kejadian di bus itu kami menjadi sangat dekat , sahabat. Bukan, kurasa lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dan tanpa sadar, rasa cinta itu tumbuh diantara kita. Pada hari itu, hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini menyiksaku dan memaksaku untuk mengatakannya padamu. Malam itu, menjadi malam yang begitu menakjubkan untukku. Pernahkah kau merasakan perasaan aneh yang rasanya menggelitik perutmu, seperti kau akan meledak dan seperti saat kau memenangkan sebuah perlombaan. Itulah perasaanku. Ya, kau menerima pernyataan cintaku dan aku menciummu dengan mesra di taman bermain. Tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap dengan tatapan terkejut karena berciuman di tempat umum .

Hari-hari berikutnya, kami menjalaninya dengan bertemu, berpelukan tak lupa membagi ciuman hangat. Kau begitu manis, dan kurasa aku akan terkena penyakit diabetes saat menatap wajahmu itu. Semua tentangmu begitu indah bagiku. Sanggupkah aku untuk dapat bertahan hidup tanpamu ? Sungguh, aku mencintaimu Lee Sungyeol.

_Tapi…._

_Ketika kata-kata itu hanya angin belaka…_

_Bagaikan butiran debu, yang terhempas begitu saja…_

_Menghilang dari benakku…_

Brengsek ? Penghianat ? Bajingan ? Itulah diriku. Tapi pernahkah kau merasakan lelah dengan semua ini ? lelah harus menantimu di taman, lelah harus berhubungan jarak jauh, lelah dengan dirimu yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliahmu, **lelah dengan hubungan kita.** Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku. Penghianatan itu aku yang memulainya. Selingkuh. Ketika bosan dengan seseorang, kurasa tak apa jika aku bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Hanya sementara sampai aku tak merasa bosan. Tak apa bukan ?

Sore itu, saat aku tengah bermesraan bersama Sungjong-kekasih-baru-ku di sebuah kafe, kau menelfonku. Aku tak suka melihat namamu tertera di layar ponselku, ku hiraukan panggilan telfon darimu. Tapi kau terus menelfonku dan dengan sengaja ku lepaskan baterai ponselku. Nampaknya Sungjong sedikit curiga denganku, namun aku mampu membuatnya percaya bahwa itu bukanlah dari orang yang **penting** bagiku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sungjong mencium bibirku. Terkejut ? sangat, tapi yang lebih terkejut lagi saat aku membalas ciumannya. Tuhan, mengapa kau ciptakan manusia sebajingan diriku ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kajja… Uri.. Heojija"

"Mwo ? wae?!"

Apa aku tak salah dengar ? Dia meminta… **Putus** ? Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Sungyeol meminta putus kepada Kim Myungsoo. Di taman ini, dia memintaku putus. Aku yakin 100% ia hanya bercanda.

"Ku rasa ini jalan terbaik Myungsoo. Kau tidak akan lagi merasa lelah harus menantiku di taman, lelah harus berhubungan jarak jauh denganku, lelah dengan diriku yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliahku, **lelah dengan hubungan kita" **

Kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir manisnya. Seperti sebuah tombak besar yang menancap pada tubuhku, hatiku begitu hancur. Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang ku inginkan. Kata-katanya seolah dapat membaca fikiranku yang lelah, tapi… aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Mataku menatap wajahnya pilu, matanya menahan cairan bening itu keluar, terlihat jelas tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa sesak didadanya, sama seperti diriku.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa lelah dengan semua ini Yeol"

"Munafik. Jika lelah dengan hubungan ini, bilang saja kau lelah Kim Myungsoo!"

Air mataku terjatuh begitu mendengar teriakannya. Munafik. Kim Myungsoo seorang munafik. Kau tak pantas hidup. Kau seorang penghianat.

"Baiklah, aku memang lelah Yeol. Tapi bukankah semuanya terasa ringan jika kita menjalaninya bersama ?"

"Sudahlah Myungsoo, mungkin kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku"

Bahkan dia tak sudi memanggilku dengan sebutan manjanya 'Myungie'. Apa katanya ? Lebih baik darinya ? tidak akan pernah… tak akan sebaik dirimu Yeol.

"Mianhae Myungsoo-ah, ku rasa hubungan kita sudah berakhir"

Nafasku tercekat, dadaku sesak, cairan bening itu terus mengalir di pelupuk mataku. Dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di bangku taman ini. Banyangannya…. Jejaknya…. Menghilang bagai hembusan angin yang berlalu begitu saja.

_Goodbye – your cold  
Goodbye – voice  
Is still in the wind that passes by me  
_

Selamat tinggal suara yang selalu menenangkan hatiku

Selamat tinggal sosok yang nampak dingin di awal pertemuan kita

Selamat tinggal wajah yang selalu tersenyum untukku

Selamat tinggal mata yang selalu tertuju padaku

Selamat tinggal tangan yang selalu menggenggam jemariku dengan erat

Selamat tinggal sosok yang selalu berada tepat di hatiku

Selamat tinggal Lee Sungyeol…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Apa kau sudah makan ? Apakah kau berada di tempat dimana kerinduanku menyentuhmu ? Mungkin, mungkin apakah kau merindukanku dengan harapan yang sama? Sangat sulit untukku tanpamu, segalanya menjadi sulit. Dalam setiap saat aku bernafas, selalu saja memikirkanmu… sungguh ini menyiksaku. Aku mencoba dan aku mencoba tetapi…jejakmu kembali hidup dalam hidupku dan aku merasa takut…

Takut tak dapat menghapusmu dari hidupku.

_I wonder where you are and how you're doing  
Are you at the place where my longing touches?  
Maybe, maybe are you longing for me with the same hopes?  
It's so hard for me without you, everything is hard  
In each moment I breathe, thoughts of you torture me  
I try and I try but  
Your traces come back to life and I'm afraid_

Aku masih menelusuri jalan yang penuh dengan kenangan ini… Dan teringat sesuatu yang dapat membuatku tersenyum tetapi sesaat kemudian senyumku memudar. Hari ini, tak seperti hari yang canggung itu… saat pertama kali kami mengenggam erat tangan satu sama lain. Aku menghabiskan hari-hariku sendiri yang masih terasa aneh tanpa mu.

Tanpa seorang Lee Sungyeol.

__

Like that awkward day when we first held hands  
My days spent alone still feel awkward  


Terlambat ? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang tidak ada kata terlambat jika ia mau, tapi tidak denganku. Ya, aku memang sudah sangat terlambat. Terlambat menyadari orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku telah pergi dari kehidupanku. Kurasa, seseorang akan merasa kehilangan ketika sesuatu itu pergi. Tetapi ketika masih ada, kenapa malah menyia-nyiakannya ? Kau bodoh Kim Myungsoo. Suatu penyeselan yang sangat terlambat. Dan jika aku boleh berharap, Tuhan tolong izinkan aku bertemu dengannya... meskipun aku tahu ini hanyalah sebuah harapan yang sia-sia Tetapi tetap saja, hatiku ingin menemukanmu lagi. Jiwaku ingin berada di dekatmu.

Aku ingin bersamamu Lee Sungyeol

_Late regrets, pointless hopes  
But still, my heart wants to find you again  
_

DEMI TU…HAN! (kok lo jadi ke arya wiguna sih thor-_- ulangi ah)

Demi Tuhan, aku merindukan senyumanmu, sentuhan tanganmu, kehangatan darimu, bibirmu, aku merindukanmu… Maaf jika selama ini aku hanya menyia-nyiakanmu, maaf jika aku tak pantas untukmu, maaf karena aku menghianatimu, maaf karena aku hanya seorang pecundang, dan aku menyesal karena tidak cukup baik untukmu. Aku ingin memberitahu tentang hal itu, tapi dimana dirimu ?

Dimana kau Lee Sungyeol ?

_I miss you, I'm sorry  
I regret being not good enough for you  
To you, to you  
I want to take courage and tell you those things  
But where are you?  
_

Aku membawa surat itu. Surat yang kau tinggalkan sebelum kau memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan lagi… air mataku terjatuh saat membacanya.

_**Kim Myungsoo…**_

_**Awalnya, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan bocah sok tampan sepertimu. **_

_**Aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika pertemuan singkat itu dapat membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku.**_

_**Saat kau berkata kau jatuh cinta, entah mengapa jantungku berdebar-debar Myungsoo**_

_**Hingga saat kau menyatakan cintamu, sungguh itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku**_

_**Aku fikir kau menikmati hubungan ini Myungsoo**_

_**Aku fikir kau tak akan keberatan dengan segala kesibukanku Myungsoo**_

_**Aku fikir kau tidak akan lelah dengan hubungan ini Myungsoo **_

_**Dan aku fikir itu semua adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku**_

_**Sore itu, kau ingat saat aku menelfonmu ?**_

_**Sebenarnya aku melihatmu Myungsoo**_

_**Aku sangat senang melihatmu sedang berada di kafe itu, tapi…**_

_**Kau tersenyum, kau tertawa, keu berpelukan **_

_**Bersama orang lain, bukan aku.**_

_**Aku tak hentinya menelfonmu **_

_**Tapi kau mencampakkanku Myungsoo, kau menghiraukanku**_

_**Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipismu…**_

_**Mengapa kau tidak melawannya ?**_

_**Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai sebuah penghianatan ?**_

_**Kau tahu Myungsoo ? ini sungguh terasa sakit dan sesak**_

_**Kau pecundang Kim Myungsoo! Kau brengsek! Kau bajingan! Kau penghianat!**_

_**Aku membencimu Myungsoo**_

_**Aku membencimu yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu**_

_**Aku membencimu yang telah membuatku menangis dalam diam**_

_**Aku membencimu yang telah membuatku harus meninggalkanmu**_

_**Tapi aku bahagia seorang Kim Myungsoo bisa hadir dalam hidupku. **_

_**Semoga kau bahagia Myungsoo.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Lee Sungyeol**_

"Where are you Yeol ? Still I Miss You…"

_Where, where are you?  
Are you at the place where my longing touches?  
_

**End.**

HAHAHA sumpah ini nista banget ! Sebenernya ini udah lama ngebopung di laptop gua dari pas infinite kambek, baru diedit barusan. Sama sekali ga ada niat buat ngepost, tapi berhubung kaga ada kerjaan yaudah di post /? Kenapa gua bikin ff ini ? karena fandom utama gua inspirit dan bias gua sungyeol tjoi, dan pas album 'New Challenge' keluar gua udah seneng banget sama ni lagu, artinya dalem nusuk-nusuk bikin kretek /? Wkwk kok gua malah curcol-_- sebenernya gua lagi bikin sequelnya tapi kalo readers pada suka ending yang gantung, kaga ane post sequelnya ._. yodah gua balik dulu dadah '-')/

**Review juseyo :] **


End file.
